


Addicted to You

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger, Angry Angelica, Cheating, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Disappointment, Forbidden Love, Gay Love, Hurt, Hurt Elizabeth, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Nervous Alexander Hamilton, Shock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is having mixed feelings about his sexuality. After a few months of being with Eliza, he's noticed that one of his best friends is making him feel extremely flustered. Hamilton is questioning his sexuality, and he wonders if he truly loves Eliza, or if he needs the feeling of someone else's body.





	Addicted to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing I'm working on. Like I said, I've been addicted to Hamilton, and I had a sudden inspiration for a story like this. I'm also in a smutty mood, so let's see where this goes ;)

A beautiful day in New York City had Alexander Hamilton and his gorgeous wife, Eliza, walking down the streets. Eliza looked around and smiled at everyone they passed, then looked at her husband, who smiled at her. Alexander thought his wife was the most beautiful creature on this planet. Her eyes, her smile, her hair... Nothing was off about this woman, and he knew it. However, lately, something had been troubling him. Something he could definitely get shunned for, and even killed. Alexander had started feeling confused about himself for a while. His whole demeanor was off around his wife. It was almost like he wasn't in love with her like he thought he was. But, when he was around his friends, he felt different. Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, Marquis De Lafayette, and Aaron Burr all made him feel so strange. The feeling was most prominent when Laurens was talking to him, or if he just heard his voice from afar. Even when Alexander simply _looked_ at his friend, he had that strange feeling. The best way he could describe it was like when he had met Eliza for the first time.

The two were on their way to meet Hamilton's friends and Eliza's sister, Angelica, at _The Place to Be_ for a drink. Of course, the two Schuyler sisters weren't exactly keen on alcohol. Angelica had asked their youngest sister, Peggy, if she wanted to join them, but the youngster was always big on respecting their father's wishes, so she stayed behind.

Once the couple arrived at the bar, they entered, and were immediately greeted by their friends. Angelica excitedly ran up to her sister, occassionally peering at Alexander, but trying not to pay too much attention to him. Lafayette and Mulligan ran up to Hamilton, handing him a mug of Sam Adams and shouting "To the revolution!" Alexander laughed and looked passed them, seeing his two other friends, John Laurens and Aaron Burr, sitting at a table and conversing with each other. He felt his face flush slightly, and a small smile crept onto his face. After receiving a slap on the shoulder from Mulligan, Alexander turned back to them and continued talking. He couldn't stop himself from shooting glances at Laurens and Burr every now and then, though. More specifically, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Laurens. His freckled cheeks, his fluffy, brown hair, the way his eyes scrunched up when he laughed. Hamilton couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

"Ay," came the sudden voice of Mulligan, "You alright, Hamilton? You're a little red."

Alexander flinched and looked back at the two men in front of him, both faces contorted in confusion and concern. He smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. You worry too much."

"Oi... He's probably got his eyes on his _mon che`ri_." Lafayette cooed teasingly, and Mulligan chortled.

Alexander flushed a deeper shade of red and he chanced a quick glance back in John's direction. He was still talking with Burr, not paying attention to the group in the front of the bar.

Hamilton chuckled calmly, though felt nerves dance on his spine, making him shiver, "You two are ridiculous."

"Alexander," Eliza called, and her husband turned to her, "Why don't we go sit down, hm? Angelica and I are going to get some wine."

Alexander smiled and nodded, "Alright. Come on, men." He gestured Mulligan and Lafayette to follow him over to the table where Laurens and Burr were seated. 

He made to sit down next to his wife, but she placed a hand on his arm and said, "Why don't you go sit with your friends, Alexander? Angelica and I could use some sister time."

Confused at first, Alexander nodded and proceeded to sit next to his friends at the other table. Laurens peered at him, giving him a friendly smile. He playfully shoved Hamilton, "About time you came over here. I was waiting for you."

"You were?" Alexander's eyes lit up.

"Well, we all were," Laurens reiterated, nervously looking away from him.

Alexander gently cleared his throat. He couldn't stop his face from getting warmer and warmer.

 

Angelica rose a brow as she stared at Alexander, then looked back to her sister as she spoke, "So, you and Alexander have been well?"

Eliza hummed, resting her chin on her hand, "Mmm, we've only been married for a few months. But, so far, it's been great." She sighed dreamily, closing her eyes, "I've never felt so helpless..."

Angelica looked back at Alexander, watching as he proceeded to converse with John. It almost seemed like he was trying to play it cool, like he was hiding something. She sighed. _'Stop worrying so much,'_ she thought to herself, _'They're together. You can't change that.'_

"Angelica?" Came Eliza's concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

Angelica snapped back to reality and looked at her sister. She forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you appreciate my works, please consider buying me a coffee. I'd really appreciate it. Plus, I need extra money (☍﹏⁰)
> 
> Donate here: https://www.paypal.com/donate/?token=f5nwDrBbRG7M7OU3Rjgf5rB3n_lcHAfP0Wl6NZUN9TpgeSkJROZIjs95ppsIwvabWQrSsm&country.x=US&locale.x=


End file.
